Alone
by GhostlyMayhem
Summary: My gift for my great friend on here, Berry's Ambitions. The Leprechaun learns that Bridget left him, and that love hurts. One-shot.


By the time Bridget and Cody walked out of The Leprechaun's tree lair, and down the steps of dawn had already broken out, making the sky a light orange and yellow color. Some It was over. It was finally all over, their ordeal with The Leprechaun was over. The Leprechaun was dead.

At least they thought he was dead… And, at least they thought their ordeal was over.

Literally moments after the two teenage lovebirds had walked out into the opened, they saw many police officers standing close by, waiting for them. Immediately, Bridget seized the opportunity and ran to one of the officers. "Oh, thank God you're here!" Bridget cried happily, though Cody was extremely hesitant about going near the cops, since they wanted to arrest him. But since Bridget was alive and well, Cody felt a small ounce of relief, thinking the cops weren't going to arrest him.

He was wrong, of course.

While Bridget drowned on and on about what had happened, one of the officers went behind Cody and handcuffed him from behind. "Cody Heath, you're under arrest for murder," The Officer said as he hand cuffed Cody, who was shocked, "You have the right to remain silent, and anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law."

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Bridget screamed, running over to the officer who handcuffed Cody. She was fuming. "I told you already: CODY DIDN'T DO, ANYTHING! IT WAS THE LEPRECHAUN!"

"A Leprechaun, Huh?" The Officer looked over at the other cops and laughed, "It's a little too late to make up excuses." He motioned to the other cops to come over and grab Bridget. "Arrest her."

"WHAT?!" Bridget's eyes widened at what the cop had said. Suddenly one of the other officers came up from behind and handcuffed Bridget, making her freak out even more. "What the fuck are you doing? Don't arrest ME! It was the Leprechaun! The LEPRECHAUN!" Screaming at the top of her lungs, Bridget managed to escape the officer's grasp, and started to make a run for it, only to be tackled by five cops.

Bridget and Cody were both eventually whisked away by the police, and thrown in jail, for pretty much the rest of their lives for murder.

--

As The Leprechaun slowly opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the ceiling of his tree lair. Groaning, he sat up and looked down at his claws, his confused expression fading, and instead he replaced his confusion with a smile of understanding. He had regenerated.

Still smiling, the Leprechaun got up off the dusty floor and glanced around for his bride. "Oh, darling!" He called out, dusting himself off, "Where are ya?"

Maybe she's hiding, The Leprechaun thought, still searching for his bride. That lass does like to play games! Giggling, The Leprechaun started to look around for Bridget, calling her name and looking anywhere she might be hiding.

"Bridget!" The Leprechaun was still smiling, still laughing, thinking that Bridget was still playing with him. "Bridget! Come out, darling! Stop playing games!"

Still looking around, the Leprechaun spotted what looked like a piece of red cloth, almost similar to the red dress Bridget was wearing, sticking out of a small corner in the tree lair.

The Leprechaun laughed quietly and slowly walked over to where he thought Bridget was hiding. "Ohh, LASS…" He took a step closer, and he swore he could hear her breathing. "LASS… Come out from wherever you're hiding.." Another step closer, this time his voice was softer, more whispery, to make Bridget think he was looking somewhere else. "Bridget…" Now the Leprechaun was just inches from where he thought Bridget was hiding. "GOTCHA!" The Leprechaun laughed, jumping over around the corner, where he thought Bridget was. He stood there, his smile frozen on his face, now in shock.

Bridget wasn't there, it was just a small piece of cloth that probably ripped off when…

The Leprechaun's smile faded when he remembered what had happened with Cody, Bridget's 'boyfriend'. He stood there, frozen in place, shocked. He remembered Cody breaking into his lair, trying to get to Bridget, who ended up…

No, The Leprechaun thought, Bridget didn't leave me… Did she?

Quickly, The Leprechaun ran out of the corner and ran towards where he had Bridget tied up, and looked around for the ring. The ring which was around Bridget's neck as a symbol of their marriage. He saw the awl, the one his father, Thomas, had given him a long, long time ago, and there, down on the floor, was the ring.

The Leprechaun, in shock, bent down and picked up the ring. He simply stared at it, taking in the sad, sad truth:

Bridget had left him.

At first he didn't believe it. He tried to find some, strange reason as to why Bridget was no where to be found, and why the wedding ring, he had given her, was just thrown on the floor, like trash, like it was nothing.

Then the anger, anger over the fact Bridget betrayed him, set in and the Leprechaun found himself just standing there, clutching the ring tightly, almost shattering it in his hand. In a fury, the Leprechaun let out a yell of anger, throwing the ring far across the lair, causing it to hit the small tray that had many bottles of Irish whiskey on top, making all the bottles to fall to the ground and shatter, the sound of the glass shattering seemed to have added fuel to the Leprechaun's rage, causing the Leprechaun to start knocking over all his prized possessions, breaking and shattering most of them, and to start punching his fists into the walls of the lair, until his bare claws were bleeding. He clawed anything in his path, nearly breaking them in the process.

Once everything, and pretty much anything in his lair was completely destroyed, the Leprechaun stood there, in the middle of all his broken possessions, breathing hard, his fists still clenched tightly. He looked around his home and saw what he had done, still in a daze, his breathing was getting slower. Now the sadness was flooding through him, anger, betrayal, confusion and complete and utter sadness. It was sadness that he had never before felt, ever in his two thousand years of life has he ever felt so… hurt, like he did now.

Now the Leprechaun glanced around at the destruction he caused, and sighed. He felt… alone. He was always alone, yes, but now that Bridget had left him, he felt even more alone. He didn't feel… loved, and for some reason, a reason he couldn't understand, it hurt him.

The Leprechaun walked over all the broken pieces of glass from anything breakable that he had broken and sat down on the ground. He saw the ring, and picked it up. He held it in his hands, and stared at it, heartbroken. Without himself knowing it, a single tear rolled down his face, and landed on the ring. The Leprechaun looked at the ring, now in disgust, and threw it again. He wiped his eyes, trying to make sure no more tears fell out of his eyes.

Sighing sadly, The Leprechaun bent his head and closed his eyes in shame that a bitch like Bridget could make him shed a tear! But even with his eyes closed, the Leprechaun still felt alone. He doubted that he would ever find the girl of his dreams, someone that would actually want to be with him. But he knw that he was alone. The pooer Leprechaun was alone, and he thought he always would be.


End file.
